


The Visitor

by dapper_teacup



Category: dame x prince, damepri, damepri anime caravan
Genre: Gen, ani putting up with more of narek's shit, i just really want riot and ani to interact more, narek being extra, riot needs more air time, slight one sided narek/ani if you squint i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_teacup/pseuds/dapper_teacup
Summary: Narek has come back to Inaco unannounced. Ani goes to find him and meets Riot along the way.Written due to the lack of Riot/Ani interaction in the anime.





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played the game (I'd sure love to though), so I'm kinda winging Riot's characterization from what they've shown in the anime. This story isn't set during any specific time in the anime although I suppose it would be before episode 10. Read and enjoy!

“That weirdo in the crop top is back!” someone shouted.

Ani stopped pulling a carrot out of the ground. Teo was in the row next to her while Gurimaru was holding a basket full of vegetables. “I don’t remember hearing anything about Narek visiting.” Teo said.

“Neither do I.” she replied slumping her shoulders. Her best friend stood up and dusted his pants off. “It’s fine, Teo. You keep helping with the harvest. I’ll go find Narek.”

“Are you sure Princess?” She nodded. “You too, Gurimaru.”

The guardian beast spat out a tomato that it had mistaken for an apple. “Right!”

She stepped over the rows of vegetables onto the main path. When she got to the spot where Narek had been seen, he was already gone. She sighed. I shouldn’t be surprised. She was beginning to seriously consider getting some sort of leashes for the princes, especially Narek. At least they were in Inaco so there weren’t many places he could be.

She made her way to what was considered the town square.

“Excuse me, have you seen Narek?” she asked some farmers that were tending stalls.

“Is that the gloomy one?”

“No, she means the flashy one.”

“Sorry Princess, but no.”

“It’s fine. If you see him, please try to keep him in one place. Flattering him should work.” The farmers looked like they dreaded the idea.

She took one last look around the square before heading to the main road. If her hunch was right, Narek would go where he would be sure to encounter people so that meant checking the other fields.

“Narek!” she called. There were nothing but cows. She pursed her lips and continued her search. 

While walking, she gazed fondly as she saw everyone hard at work bringing in the harvest. “It looks like we’ll get a great harvest this year.” she said to herself. When she looked at the road, she a figure hunched over. She ran over to them. “Hey, are you okay?” The figure turned their head. “Riot?” She hadn’t recognized him due to the brown cloak he wore. Guess he’s getting better at blending in. 

“Princess.” he said with a nod. “I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.” He stood up. “I thought I found some of Prince Narek’s confetti so I decided to take a closer look.”

Ani bent over slightly to inspect the ground. “Yep, that’s definitely his.” She straightened. “Shall we look for him together?” The knight nodded.

They followed the confetti trail. Despite his longer legs, Riot walked slower to match Ani’s pace. There was a pleasant breeze.

“Princess, where does this road lead?”

“It goes to a hamlet.” He made a noise of acknowledgement. “I feel like he might be there.”

He slightly turned his head and looked at her in curiosity. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, last time he was here I tried to point out places where there would be crowds since… Tact Ani, tact! “I figured he’d like that.” Cows wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him for long.

“I see.” The knight scanned the sides of the road as he walked. “He seems to listen to you.”

She almost stopped walked. “Huh?”

“Aside from Lord Vino, Prince Narek is… resistant to suggestions.”

What a polite way to say that he doesn’t listen to what anyone says. She kept her face on the road to hide her expression.

“Do you know why Narek came to Inaco?”

She wasn’t entirely certain, but she could’ve sworn that the knight let out a small sigh. “Prince Narek is prone to his impulses, but I think I may have an idea as to why he has come.” He gave her a side glance before looking back at the road.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but shook her head. ”You’re very dedicated.” 

“Of course. I am a Knight of Milidonia. It’s my duty to ensure Prince Narek’s well being.”

“Do you get enough rest?” She asked in concern. It was something she sometimes wondered about ever since seeing the lengths he would go to in order to keep an eye an Narek. Dealing with Narek for short periods of time tired her out, she could only imagine what it was like for Riot. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I… appreciate your concern Princess, but your worrying is needless.”

She waited for him to say more, but he remained silent. You just dodged the question!

Their progress was halted when they came across a cart in the middle of the road. She gasped when she saw the driver laying on the ground and ran to his side. “Can you hear me?” she asked as she kneeled and cradled the man’s head in her lap.

The man’s eyes fluttered open. “Princess?”

“Thank goodness!” She let his head go as he sat up. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

The man began sheepishly rubbing his head. “Well this is embarrassing.” He let out a small laugh. “I overdid it during the harvest and I fell asleep while driving the cart.”

She sighed in relief. “I’m grateful that you gave it your all for the harvest, but please be careful in the future.” She stood up and dusted herself off. “Do you need someone to drive the cart?”

“No, I should be fine now after having that nap.” he replied while taking Ani’s offered hand and hauling himself to his feet. 

“You be sure to head straight home and get some rest.” She said in a slightly stern tone as he got in the driver’s seat. 

“I will, Princess.” With a crack of the reins, the cart was on its way. 

She turned around and saw Riot studying her. It was hard to tell what he was thinking since his icy blue eyes usually had an intense look. She found herself feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“I can see why your subjects hold you in high esteem.” He said as the two of them started walking again. She widened her eyes in surprise. He didn’t seem like the type of person to offer comments. “Members of the royal family have a duty towards their people.”

Did he just give me a compliment? “Thank you, Riot.” she smiled. 

“Perhaps Prince Narek can learn from your example.” He said this so quietly that Ani assumed she wasn’t supposed to have heard him.

They soon found themselves at the entrance to the hamlet. There was a small crowd of people at the center where gatherings were usually held. 

“I hate to disappoint you, but there are other places here that haven’t been given the chance to experience my greatness!” A familiar voice cried. 

“Narek!” Ani shouted as she made her way toward the platform he was standing on. His retainers were off to the side.

The Prince smiled. “Woman,” he spread his arms. “I have given your people the gift of my presence!”

“I’m sure they were happy for the entertainment.” she said deadpan.

“What?”

She closed her eyes and smiled. “Nothing!”

“Prince Narek, you are a guest in this country. Please try not to impose on Inaco’s subjects.” Riot said as he came to stand next to Ani. She noticed how everyone went silent and became attentive at the sound of his voice. It definitely made sense that he was the head knight of Milidonia. This was a man that was used to being listened to.

Narek must drive him insane then.

The knight faced her. “Princess, I thank you for your assistance in locating Prince Narek. We will be taking our leave now.”

“Please be safe on the road back. And Narek,” He turned toward her. “I don’t mind you visiting, but could you let me know in advance next time please?” She was going to ignore the fact that Riot almost looked intrigued watching the two of them.

Narek crossed his arms and huffed, but wouldn’t meet her eyes. “All right.” Riot actually looked surprised. 

She smiled. “Thank you.” After escorting them to the edge of the hamlet, she started walking back to the fields. There was still harvesting to be done.


End file.
